More Than A Memory
by The Emperor's Empress
Summary: "Who are you?" Akashi whispered in his ear. "What is your real name?" The FINALE: THE DAY YOU SAID GOODNIGHT.


**TheEmperor'sEmpress»**

**» So AkaKuro Week was supposed to be April 11-17? And I totally didn't know about it? Like totally, TOTALLY? What a freakin' idiot... Akashi must be laughing at me from somewhere in the anime world... Ugh =_= **

**Who cares? I'll just make EVERY week an ****AkaKuro Week**** then. Okay, so here's the finale... Hope ya like it, guys... Please read and review, like REVIEWS, not DEATH THREATS, okay? Haha! Arigatō gozaimasu!**

* * *

*** More Than A Memory ***

It was the evening of the first Saturday in October. And there, at the counter of the hotel lounge, Akashi sat, quietly sipping a Scotch on the rocks. He was looking at the bartender behind the counter, three seats down, completely oblivious to his glances. A young man, maybe his age, with normal black hair and eyes, carefully wiping the glasses and meticulously placing them back on the shelves.

Akashi was bored. In his eyes, everything looks plain, banal, colorless even. Nothing to be excited at. The world reflected in his crimson and golden orbs are just that: boring.

Even the party earlier that night was a total bore. Akashi made the necessary greetings, ignored the rest, and sulked in a corner under Nijimura's annoyed gaze. Well, Nijimura has the right to be annoyed, as Akashi left him to do the socializing for their company, and Nijimura was not exactly the most sociable person on earth. Maybe he should have brought Mibuchi instead...

He rested his chin in his hands on the counter, absorbed in the classical music playing in the background, all the while sipping his drink as if lingering over a particularly well-turned phrase. Every few minutes, he glanced in the bartender's direction. The bartender could sense it, physically. Though the redhead was positive he wasn't really looking at him.

After some time, Akashi decided to shed his coat. The pristine white of his dress shirt made his hair appear more crimson than ever. Everyone in the bar turned their eyes to him as he slowly eased the rich material from his shoulders. Akashi scoffed inwardly.

_Sorry to disappoint, but that's the only thing I'm taking off tonight. _

It was nearly eleven. Slowly, ever so casually, though, he made his way over to the bartender and sat on the adjacent stool. He caught a faint whiff of the guy's perfume. Settling down on the stool, he placed an elbow on the counter and rested his chin in his palm. The bartender caught all this out of the corner of his eye, saying nothing.

After a few moments of this silent observation, the bartender finally spoke up. "Can I help you, sir?"

Akashi looked up at him uncomprehendingly. The air suddenly became heavy, the atmosphere tense. A fire lit up in his heterochromatic eyes.

"I was wondering what could your name be." The words flowed smoothly from Akashi perfectly-sculpted lips, to which the bartender's eyes strayed for a second before focusing back the speaker's face.

"Why would you wonder about such things, uhm..."

"Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou," the redhead supplied helpfully.

"Uh, right. Why would you wonder about such things, Akashi-san? I am merely a bartender in this hotel."

"Indeed — you're just a mere bartender. But still," he looked deep into those pitch black eyes and smiled. A wonderful smile. His lips spread wide, and small, fetching lines formed at the corners of her eyes. "I am curious about you, Bartender-san.

"So what's your name?" He pointed at him with an elegant index finger. "Can you tell me?" he asked.

The bartender hesitated for a moment. What harm is there in saying your name to a customer? "Yagami Shin."

"...Shin..." Akashi said, testing the name on his tongue.

"Care to spend a night with me, Shin?" he said after a while, an indiscernable look in his eyes. "I'll make it worth your while."

Yagami stood there speechless, gawking at him as though Akashi had just grown two heads.

"Wh-what—?"

At his extremely shocked expression, Akashi chuckled lowly, borderline seductive. He downed his Scotch and shoved the glass towards the other with the tip of his finger, wordlessly asking for another round. He shook his head.

"Must be the wine talking. You know how alcohol loosens a man's tongue."

Yagami nodded wordlessly. The words just wouldn't flow as he was still caught up in his shock.

Akashi's heated look didn't waver though. He sipped the Scotch offered to him by the man, intentionally letting their fingers brush against each other and he was pleased when Yagami visibly shuddered at the contact.

"So tell me about yourself." Akashi made himself on the bar stool as he waited for an answer.

"I like reading books," he finally managed to say, sitting down on his side of the counter. "I was never good in any sports, so I turned to literature to pass the time."

"Reading is a good hobby, indeed."

"How about you, Akashi-san?"

Akashi watched him silently. He raised his hand and ordered another glass of Scotch, giving him a smile. A truly seductive smile. The kind of smile that makes you want to just...

"...I'd rather listen to what you say," he said.

"Isn't that a bit unfair?"

"Nothing is fair in the world we live in."

"But —"

"Just humor me, Shin."

The man never commented on Akashi referring to him by his given name.

"Tell me something, Shin," he began. "About eight years ago—where were you?"

Yagami blinked at the weird question. "I-I'm in Okinawa..."

"Is that your hometown?"

"Hai."

Akashi bit his lip a little. "I see..."

"Akashi-san, why do you—?"

Akashi reached out and put his index finger to the other's lips and lightly shook his head. He seemed to be saying, _I'm the only one allowed to ask questions here._

"You're married?" he asked, changing the subject abruptly.

Again, Yagami paused for a split-second before replying. "With two kids. One girl and a boy. They're still little."

"That's great. Your wife is a lucky woman." Akashi smiled again, but his smile was a bit strained this time. "How long have you been together?"

"F-five years..."

Akashi nodded thoughtfully. "...I see?"

"H-how about you, Akashi-san? A-are you married?"

Akashi sipped his Scotch. "No. I wasn't. Or should I say, couldn't?"

"Couldn't..?" the other man echoed.

"You're making me recall painful memories but it would be fair to tell you something about me after answering my questions, even though you're not completely sincere with them. So let me see... where should I start?"

"Why do you say I'm not being sincere?"

Tracing the rim of the glass with his finger, Akashi ignored Yagami's question as he was lost in thought. "It all started eight years ago. It was a normal Saturday night, or so I thought. I came home from work and my lover was in the kitchen, cooking dinner, as usual. I still remember every word, every gesture he made that day. How he blushed and get flustered around me. After dinner, I joined him in the bath and we made love. Several times, actually. We fell asleep together, but then, when morning came, he was no longer there. Instead, I found a note in his place. A simple note saying goodbye. No explanations. Just that. Goodbye." He looked Yagami in the eye. "So how was I suppose to react to that?"

Yagami was silent.

Akashi smiled perplexedly and nodded. He had a million different variations on a smile. "I sat on the couch the whole day, not eating, not drinking, not doing anything but stare at that damn note. It was pathetic. I tried searching for him, even hiring detectives, but they didn't find him. But I never gave up. I waited for him all these years. Faithfully, I believed that he will come back to me someday."

He looked at the glass in his hand. Then to Yagami's luminous black hair and at his nicely formed thin lips. And at his endlessly deep dark eyes. He pushed himself off the counter just as Nijimura entered the bar. Gathering his coat in his arms, Akashi turned one last time to the bartender and said in a low voice.

"I hate to say this, but I'm quite disappointed."

"Akashi! So you were here all this time! The head of the Kuchiki Corp was asking for you!" Nijimura's glare was murderous.

The redhead smiled fondly as Nijimura rushed to his side. "I'm sorry, Shuuzo. I was busy talking to Shin here; I'm afraid I've lost track of time."

"Shin?" Nijimura asked curiously.

"Aa. Yagami Shin, the hotel's bartender." Akashi introduced the two black-haired men to one another.

"Nice meeting you, Nijimura-san." Yagami tried to smile but couldn.'t

"Same here. Thanks for babysitting this brat here. Now I have to drag him to bed so that he can rest and have a better mood at the exhibit tomorrow. Ja."

"I'm hardly a brat, Shuuzo," Akashi corrected him as they walked away. "And I don't need a babysitter, nor do I have to be dragged to bed by you."

"Hmp. Whatever you say, Akashi."

They opened the door and went out. Five minutes later, Yagami went out from the counter and to the door. He peered down the long narrow hallway.

Not a single soul was in sight.

_Maybe I had had an illusion,_ he thought as he stood there a long time, gazing at the deserted corridor.

But this had been no illusion. When he went back into the bar, a glass of Scotch remained where the redhead had been. It was still half-full, Akashi having not the time to finish it as Nijimura arrived to 'take him to bed'. Yagami sat down and closed his eyes. Echoes of music faded away, leaving him alone.

It was no illusion.

* * *

"Oi, Akashi, what's your problem?" Nijimura asked on the way back to their own rooms.

"What do you mean, Shuuzo?"

The taller male sighed. "Don't play ignorant. You can hardly be considered as one."

"I was... disappointed." The redhead's voice was quiet, Nijimura barely heard it. "I expected many things, but definitely not this one."

"Hah? What?" Nijimura was confused. He hates it when Akashi talks in riddles.

Unfortunately, they had reached the door to Akashi's room. Putting his hand on the doorknob, Akashi shook his head. "It's nothing, Shuuzo. It's nothing." He twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

Nijimura was clearly not satisfied with the redhead's answer, but it wouldn't be wise to ask him further about it. He'll find a way to know about it. Just...not now. He shrugged, as if dismissing the topic himself. "If you say so. Good night, then."

"Aa," Akashi replied. A smile played around his mouth. A smile like a small wisp of smoke drifting quietly skyward on a windless day. "Good night to you, too, Shuuzo."

_Good night._

* * *

He was placing the tray containing the tea that Akashi had ordered on room service on the bedside table when the owner of the room stepped out from the shower wearing only a black bath robe, his perfectly-sculpted chest exposed, his hair dripping wet, a few water droplets visible on his alabaster skin. Yagami stood there, unmoving, but when he came toward him, he moved back nervously.

"A-akashi-san...?" he asked, a bit aghast, averting his gaze from the seductive person in front of him.

The redhead said nothing, just continued walking toward him with a predatory look in his mismatched eyes, which only made it all the more intimidating. Yagami continued backing away,only to feel the edge of the bed behind him. Akashi was already upon him. Smirking, the redhead was obviously enjoying the look of fear in his black eyes.

"You've nowhere to run," he said. "Game over." He slid his hand behind his neck, and drew Yagami's face up to his. Yagami was looking up at him, his eyes wide and panicky, and Akashi almost felt…something. Worry? Reluctance? There was no room for any of those emotions.

He kissed him. He remembered the taste of his mouth, the soft, sighing sound he made, the way his lips moved against his. Remembered, and wanted it. He was suddenly very glad that he'd decided to do this, been forced into it. Otherwise he would have had to find some other way of knowing.

He deepened the kiss, then pushed him down to the bed behind them. The man struggled briefly against him, but Akashi had him wanting in no time. His hands moved to remove Yagami's clothes. The man didn't protest, but helped him instead. After a few minutes, all that was left of the man's clothing was his black boxers.

So he simply kissed him again, pulling him up tight against him, his nearly nude body hot against his exposed chest, and Yagami kissed him back with equal enthusiasm. Even though he was shaking in his arms.

Yagami's skin was hot to the touch, soft as silk against his hands. He had his arms around Akashi's neck now, holding on to him as if he might blow away in a strong breeze, and he liked that. "Take off your underwear," he said.

Yagami's eyes, which had been half-closed in dreamy delight, shot open. "What?"

"What do you think we're doing, Shin? Take off your boxers."

Yagami had frozen, and the color had drained from his face. "Get away from me," he said, shoving at Akashi.

But it was too late. It had been too late since he'd set foot in his bedroom. Perhaps it had been too late from the moment he'd first seen him. Akashi reached between them and yanked the offending material down Yagami's hips.

"No," he said. Akashi kissed him again, and while Yagami's hands tried to push him away his mouth answered his.

And then it was too late. Akashi removed Yagami's boxers completely, throwing it to the floor where it joined the ravenhead's other clothing. Akashi went between the man's legs, loosening the knot that held his bathrobe closed, and that too, made its way to join the rest of the clothes on the bedroom floor.

The other man was hard, as Akashi thought he'd be. It took him only a moment to locate his opening and then Akashi's finger was inside Yagami, deep inside, and he added another, and another, loosening him up in preparation of what was to come next.

Yagami was going to cry, going to push him away from him, and he wasn't about to let that happen. Akashi stopped Yagami's mouth before he could protest, wrapped his legs around his hips and Akashi replaced his fingers with his cock and began moving in and out of him, not releasing Yagami's mouth until he knew he had Yagami with him, that Yagami was trying to get closer to him. He could feel the shivers building, knew that whatever Yagami's consciousness was telling him, his body had overruled it, and all he wanted was completion. Satisfaction.

That he wanted Akashi.

And then the redhead pulled out, almost completely, drinking in Yagami's anguished cry like the honey it was. "Who are you?" Akashi whispered in Yagami's ear. "What is your real name?"

He clawed at Akashi, trying desperately to bring him back, but Akashi was much stronger than he was, and he held Yagami still, Akashi's hands pinning him to the bed. "Who are you?" he demanded again, his voice as cold as his body was hot.

Yagami's eyes were dazed, with a hint of redness at the edges. "Y-Yagami Sh-shin," he said in a choked voice.

Akashi thrust into him, hard, then withdrew before Yagami could stop him. He cried out again, but Akashi was without remorse. Akashi's hand closed on Yagami's hardened cock and rubbed its tip with his thumb, making the man shudder and moan loudly beneath him. "Your hair is clearly dyed, and it's obvious you're wearing contacts. Who are you?"

"Please!" he cried.

Again he thrust, hand still holding Yagami's cock and Akashi could feel him hovering on the edge, ready to explode, helpless as he knew he could make him. "What do you want, Shin?" he whispered, knowing that he had finally get the truth from him. Yagami's eyes were swimming with tears, and he was shaking. "Or should I say, Tet-su-ya?"

Akashi stopped thinking then. He pulled the man closer, wrapping Kuroko's legs around his hips once more and burying himself deep inside the bluenette-now-turned-ravenhead, and the climax hit Kuromo so hard he cried out, a strangled cry of helpless pleasure. Akashi continued to thrust inside him, slowly, deliberately, holding Kuroko's cock in his hands, fucking him slowly, sweetly, until it took him over as well, and he poured himself into Kuroko, losing everything, drowning in the bluenette's hot, sweet flesh and soft, sweet mouth.

He waited until he caught his breath, waited for the tremors to finish washing over his body, and then he withdrew, both of them panting from their own climax. He collapsed on the bed next to Kuroko, who was looking at him as if he were a ghost, and he wanted to pull the bluenette into his arms, to comfort him. Kuroko looked so bereft. Kuroko was clearly not used to what Akashi just put him through, and he looked disoriented, lost.

And so Akashi did just that. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Kuroko's, pulling him close to his body by wrapping an arm around Kuroko's waist. Never again will he let the bluenette get out of his sight.

He opened his eyes and kissed Kuroko on the mouth, lightly. "So this is where you've been all this time," he murmured. "Do you know how long I've waited for this moment to come? For us to meet again? And then you just outright lied to me? Tetsuya, do you no longer love me? Is that why you left in the first place?"

It took Kuroko a moment to find his voice. It was weird looking at Kuroko with black hair and eyes.

"Sei..." he said. Then Akashi noticed. Kuroko looked different. Thinner, his face lined from pain or something else, and his hair was even longer, and no longer the soft blue that Akashi likens to the sky. Nijimura's words from long ago echoed in Akashi's ears.

_Kuroko have his reasons for leaving you all of a sudden_.

Akashi was not the only one who suffered.

Tears streamed down Kuroko's cheeks, surprising Akashi.

"Tetsuya—!"

The bluenette buried his face in Akashi's chest, unable to stop the sobs that welled up from his throat. "Sei, I'm sorry! I didn't... I left without telling.. Worried about... Future... He said he'll disown... Ruin Sei's dreams... I'm.. Stupid... Didn't trust you..."

In between his sobs, Kuroko tried to explain himself but instead, Akashi can only hear this fragments which may not make sense to someone else, but Akashi was intelligent enough to patch them up together and make them comprehensible.

He put a comforting arm around the crying bluenette and felt terrible for his harshness toward Kuroko earlier.

When Kuroko managed to calm down a bit, he explained everything to Akashi — how Akashi's father had threatened to disown Akashi if Kuroko did not break up with him, how he spent six years hiding in Hokkaido with his cousin, how he returned to Tokyo after hearing the news of Akashi Masaomi's death at the insistence of his cousin, how he decided not to after seeing Akashi's success because he felt guilty to just show up suddenly after everything he has done (and partly to his insecurity when it comes to Nijimura and Mibuchi's relationship with Akashi, which were all merely platonic), how he ended up making a fake identity and working in this hotel that was owned by no other than his childhood friend Ogiwara Shigehiro (who was also bugging him to quit the disguise and just go see Akashi.) He also explained how he felt undeserving of Akashi's love (thus the disguise) because he caused Akashi unnecessary pain and trouble, to which Akashi convinced him otherwise.

"I understand now, Tetsuya. Hush now, don't cry. It's not your fault. If anything else, it's mine."

Kuroko stared at him in shock. "But, Sei, how can it be your fault? I was the one who left without even saying anything to you!"

Akashi shook his head. "No. If I had informed you of my plans back then, then my father wouldn't have anything to threaten you with."

Kuroko looked at him, confused. Akashi then explained how he had been planning for their future since their last year in high school, how he had started building his own company all throughout college, how he employed his former Rakuzan teammates and how Nijimura ended up as the temporary president of said company until Akashi manages to cut himself off from the Akashi Corp by denying his heir status, how he was planning to surprise Kuroko with the news and all that, but his stupid father just has to step in and ruin everything. In which Kuroko left, a few months just before the execution of the final step in Akashi's plan.

"He's dead now, Tetsuya. In the end, he left the Akashi Corp for me to inherit. It's not like he has a choice." His eyes ran down Kuroko's body, and there was just the faintest trace of a bitter smile at the corner of his mouth. "...I'm sorry."

"No! I'm the one who should say sorry... I —"

"Hush, Tetsuya," Akashi said softly, running his thumb under Kuroko's eyes, wiping his tears away gently. "There's no one to blame here but my father. It's not your fault. It never was."

* * *

When he opened his eyes Akashi was disoriented, confused. The room was dark, only bright moonlight coming through the uncurtained windows, and for a moment he didn't know where he was. Slowly it came back to him…he was in a hotel room. He was tucked up in bed, in the darkness, and he'd dreamed he saw Kuroko once more. But in a different coloring.

However, that was days ago. In the room that he was in is clearly not a hotel room, but rather his own bedroom in his own apartment.

Which reminds him. Why the hell was he sleeping on the bed? Didn't he swore to himself that he'll never sleep again in this bed, not until his Tetsuya returns to him?

Someone was sitting in a chair by the window. Akashi could only see his outline, but he knew now that it hadn't been a dream.

He didn't sit up, didn't move. His voice was very quiet when he spoke. "Tetsuya?"

"Sei," Kuroko replied. He rose, silhouetted against the moonlit window, and in the dim light, he could see that Kuroko's hair and eyes are now back to their original colors. Kuroko moved toward him and to Akashi's astonishment he sat down on the floor next to their bed.

"Did I wake you up?" Kuroko asked softly.

"No, you didn't," Akashi replied, then sat up in bed. "Why are you down there?" He frowned, looking at Kuroko, who was leaning against the bedside table, hands propped on his knees, seemingly at ease. "Come back to bed."

Without a word Kuroko rose, moving around to the other side of the huge bed, and lay down on it, kicking off his indoor shoes. Akashi was already lying down, and Kuroko snuggled close to the redhead, taking in the warmth that he had missed for so long.

"Have you been having trouble sleeping?" His voice was just a whisper on the night wind.

"Yes. Truth be told, I used to sleep on the sofa. And you?"

"Me, too."

For a moment, they lay silently in each other's arms, listening to one another's heartbeats. Akashi then pulled away, making Kuroko look at him in mild surprise.

"I really missed you, Tetsuya," he said. "I really, really do." And he reached out and touched Kuroko's face, his hand incredibly gentle. Kuroko stared at him, frozen, as Akashi leaned over and kissed him with heartbreaking tenderness.

"I love you, Tetsuya," he said. Akashi caught Kuroko's face with his hands, cradling it, looking down at his beloved phantom. The stillness was complete, magical, and Kuroko felt everything seem to fade away, the pain, the tears. For a moment there was just the two of them, alone in the night, in that moment. The past and the future does not exist. Only the present. Only now.

Kuroko closed his eyes, reaching up to slide his arms around Akashi's neck. Akashi moved over Kuroko and began to kiss him, slowly seducing him with his mouth, his lips, his teeth, his tongue. Akashi kissed him with such dedicated concentration, as if kissing Kuroko was all that mattered in the world, an end in itself, and Kuroko gave himself up to it, opening his mouth for Akashi, kissing him back with single-minded concentration that was slowly turning into a kind of panicked fire. Then Kuroko reached for Akashi's shirt, his fingers fumbling at the buttons.

Akashi caught his hands, holding her still. "Shh, Tetsuya. There's no need for rush. There's all the time in the world to just enjoy yourself. Pleasure—that's all you need to think about. Close your eyes and let me bring it to you." His voice was low, hypnotic, soothing Kuroko's sudden uprush of tension, and he lay back against the pillows, staring up at Akashi. "You're gonna be here tomorrow when I wake up?"

At Kuroko's nod, Akashi held his hands, more as a reassurance than a restraint, as he brought his mouth down the side of Kuroko's neck, and he was reaching under the Kuroko's shirt to touch his skin, his fingers cool against his heated flesh. Kuroko was so lost in Akashi's kisses, the taste of his mouth, that he barely noticed when Akashi pulled the shirt over his shoulders and tossed it away, when Akashi slid the pajamas down his legs and off him He'd left his underwear on, the only piece of clothing he had. Akashi's hand slid up his body to tease his nipples. He followed with his mouth, sucking at them, and his body trembled as the need blossomed through his body in a rush of heat. Akashi had released his hands, and they lay beside Kuroko on the wide bed, where he'd placed them. Kuroko felt strange, filled with a dreamy lassitude, able to only lie there and let Akashi touch him, kiss him. Even more when Akashi put his mouth on his hip bones, just above the band of his boxers. He wasn't sure as to how Akashi managed to hypnotize him with his mouth, his eyes, or maybe it was just Kuroko's own longing for the redhead.

Akashi pulled his boxers down and off his legs and tossed it. His mouth followed—on his hips, his legs, the insides of his knees, moving up again, and when Akashi put his mouth between his legs Kuroko trembled, reaching for Akashi, threading his hands through his soft, thick hair. He moved slowly, touching Kuroko's cock with his tongue, and Kuroko felt it stiffen immediately into a hard, tight knot. Kuroko is not particularly sensitive, but Akashi seemed to know just how to touch him, suck him, slide his tongue over him until he was shaking with reaction. Kuroko thought he was going to climax simply from the feel of his mouth around him, his tongue swirling around the tip.

Akashi cupped his hips, pulling his thighs apart, and his mouth was like nothing Kuroko had ever felt, an invasion, a branding, a claiming that felt so total and absolute that Kuroko could do nothing but let Akashi touch him, lick him, bite him, using his mouth in ways Kuroko hadn't imagined, until Akashi slid his fingers inside him, and Kuroko arched off the bed in sudden, rigid climax that was fast and hard and like nothing he'd ever felt.

It was fast, it was short, and Kuroko sank back, breathless, only to have Akashi start it all over again, building slowly, gently, into a greater intensity so that when Akashi slid his fingers inside Kuroko again he cried out this time from sheer pleasure.

Kuroko collapsed back on the bed, panting, shaken, and reached out to touch Akashi's face. "Sei, I can't..." he whispered.

"Of course you can," Akashi whispered between his thighs. This time the simple touch of Akashi's tongue sent Kuroko into spasms, and the shocking feel of his fingers finished him. He came inside Akashi's mouth, who simply swallowed the hot fluid that came from Kuroko. Kuroko thought he screamed, but it didn't matter, since Akashi was prepared, covering Kuroko's mouth with his hand, so that his cries fell into Akashi's skin and nowhere else.

When Kuroko fell back on the bed in a mindless, boneless heap, Akashi moved his hand from Kuroko's mouth, falling back beside him, his heavy breathing matching his own, as Kuroko slowly started to come down from the inexpressible power of his climax. Akashi lay on his back, eyes closed, listening to Kuroko, feeling the bluenette lying beside him, exactly where he should be, as their racing hearts slowed infinitesimally.

"Sleep now, Tetsuya," he whispered, his voice soft, soothing.

The lassitude vanished. Kuroko's eyes shot open, and he turned his head to look at Akashi. The redhead lay on his back, seemingly at ease, still fully dressed, the murky light drifting across him.

Kuroko spent one moment thinking. Akashi was always the one giving him pleasure; he must return it as well.

Kuroko rose on one elbow, looking at Akashi. His muscles trembled slightly under him, but he ignored his unexpected weakness. "What are you doing?"

Akashi didn't open his eyes. "Sleeping," he said.

"No," Kuroko said. "You're not." And he reached over and began unfastening the row of black shell buttons on Akashi's shirt.

"Tetsuya, what are you doing?" Akashi asked, surprised at this sudden turn of events. This was a first; Kuroko was never one to lead when it comes to sex.

Kuroko slid his hand down Akashi's stomach to touch him. Hard, pulsing, through the black pants. "Exactly what it looks like," he said, as Kuroko began to remove his pants. He freed him, leaned over and put his mouth on him.

Akashi was hard and warm in his mouth, and Kuroko had no idea where the pleasure came from that filled him as he let his mouth learn him.

Kuroko reached a hand up to blindly rip at Akashi's shirt, but he was helping Kuroko now, unbuttoning it and pulling it off, and then his hands cupped Kuroko's head, and he talked to her, whispered words as Kuroko slowly sucked and pulled at him with his mouth, and Kuroko was sweating, shaking with the power of the response he was drawing from Akashi, when the redhead suddenly pulled him away, moving back against the head of the bed, kicking the rest of his clothes onto the floor so that he was now as naked, as ready as Kuroko was.

"If you really want me, Tetsuya, you have to take me," he said.

Kuroko sat back on his heels to look at Akashi. And then he put his hands on Akashi's shoulders, the smooth, strong skin, and climbed on top of Akashi, straddling him as he sat there on the bed.

Kuroko felt momentarily self-conscious. "I've never done this…" he said.

"Good." Akashi pulled Kuroko the rest of the way, positioning the bluenette over him, moving so that he could feel the head of his cock just touching his opening. "Now it's up to you."

Kuroko moved, just enough to let Akashi enter him, and a look of almost exquisite pleasure crossed his face, and Akashi's quick intake of breath was so erotic that Kuroko pushed down, so that he filled him so deep, so tight that Kuroko could feel himself getting hard again.

Akashi closed his eyes, but his fingers were clutching Kuroko's hips, and only the slightest pressure made Kuroko move, rise up, then slowly down again, and Akashi's groan seemed to vibrate inside Kuroko's own body. The bluenette rested his forehead on Akashi's shoulder as they moved, together, the rise and fall, deep and hard, and Akashi was talking to Kuroko, telling him words of praise and love and sex and the dark, spiraling need that suddenly flamed out of control as he exploded inside Kuroko. And without expecting it Kuroko lost the last tiny bit of self-control, following, and Kuroko was sobbing quietly against Akashi's skin, shaking with the force of their joining, until he collapsed against Akashi, gasping for breath.

Kuroko didn't know what he expected. Not that Akashi would turn, with Kuroko still tight in his arms, stretching Kuroko out beneath his strong body, and the bluenette knew that even though Akashi had climaxed inside him, the redhead was still hard, getting harder, and Kuroko didn't think he could bear it, as he wrapped his legs around Akashi, pulling him in deeper still, the words long gone.

Akashi didn't need to speak, he was kissing Kuroko again, fucking him again, and Kuroko simply gave into it, a holy wash of sin and redemption, and the darkness closed around them, and time lost its meaning.

And there was nothing left between them but love, neither pure nor simple, but love it was. And of the promise that the other would be there when the other would wake up in the morning.

* * *

***** This is a rushed story — finished in just a day. This is why I prefer leaving THE DAY YOU SAID GOODNIGHT as is, because I totally suck at writing sequels. Oh well, at least I tried. *****

*****Reviews would be very much appreciated. Thanks.*****

*****I've been focusing on AkaKuro lately so I've been neglecting my Akashi×OC stories, particularly THE RUNAWAY EMPRESS. Be updating on that really soon. As for the other stories, I'm still planning their outlines, so maybe it will take some time...? Sumimasen T_T*****

*****Teiko-Akashi is sooooo adorable ^_^ !*****

*****When are they going to release his character song? And his duet with Kuroko? 3 I can't wait to hear Akashi-sama singing... 3 3*****

*****Maybe they should make official music videos as well? Haha! (Too demanding...)*****

*****And I really like the new opening and ending songs of Kuroko no Basuke — ZERO by Kensho Ono and AMBIVALENCE by ScreenMode... I can't help but play them again and again — their melodies are catchy and easy to sing along to...*****


End file.
